Teach Me How To Waltz
by girlwtuba
Summary: College AU where Dean and Cas have a Beginner Ballroom Dance class together.


**_AN: _**_So this is loosely based off of my experience and what I wish would have happened between me and this girl. I began writing this because I'm stuck on my other one but it seems like this is turning into something bigger than what I thought it was going to be._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I thought this was a good idea," Dean grumbled to himself, making his way into the off-campus building where class was being held.<p>

Not surprisingly, the centuries old basement's temperature was already uncomfortable due to the late August heat and lack of air conditioning. The floor was covered with soft, spongy material and the walls were lined with floor to ceiling mirrors. Already there was a small crowd forming in front of an even tinier woman he assumed was Professor Tran. Dean knew her son, Kevin, because he and Sam have been good friends since they started the sixth grade. It wasn't long before everyone else in the class filed in, adding to the body heat.

"Alright," Professor Tran said to gain everyone's attention. "Welcome to Ballroom Dance," Her smile was wide and filled with excitement, but Dean had to fight to not roll his eyes. "How about we all partner up and start with the basics."

Immediately the class found partners to dance with. Most the pairs were girls with girls since the college's girl to boy ratio was 60% to 40%. That was the initial reason Dean picked this school rather than the others he applied to. However, ever since he got in touch with his bisexuality, he had been rather frustrated at the lack of men who swung his way. Luckily, despite the abundance of girls in the class, the only other partnerless person besides Dean was another guy.

The kid stood awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He pulled his fingers through his hair- probably a nervous habit- and added to the already existing sex hair he had going on. Dean guessed the guy had a swimmer's build going on underneath his clothes. The idea of the lean stomach muscles on this blue eyed angel almost made Dean's mouth water. He could so get on that.

So, taking a leap of faith, Dean sauntered his way over to the disheveled looking boy. "Looks like we're the only ones left," he held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" he finished his sentence with a small wink. The boy's eyes quickly shifted back and forth between Dean's hand and face. He could have sworn there a small blush appeared on his face. Almost reluctantly, the raven-haired guy grabbed Dean's hand. In the background Professor Tran was explaining the steps to the Merengue. "My name's Dean," he continued, taking the other's second hand (but not going into a 'closed position' because that's going to be used in waltz, whatever that meant).

"Castiel," the voice that emerged from this kid's mouth almost made Dean take a step back. It resembled soft gravel with how low it was. "Castiel Novak."

"Remember to move your hips!" Professor Tran spoke above the stereotypical Latin music. "Merengue is all about the hips! Make sure your partner is moving their hips."

Happily listening to his instructor, Dean took a longer than necessary moment to check his partner's hip movements. "Well Castiel, your hips are fantastic," maybe he was laying it on a bit too thick, but he couldn't help it when he saw the flush of the other's cheeks darken. "Now tell me, how are mine?"

Castiel was silent for a short while, actually studying how Dean's hips moved. "You're a bit too stiff, you need to loosen up. Also, since you are the lead, you should grip my hands tighter so I can follow."

Dean's feet stopped, slightly surprised. "Do you already know how to dance?"

"My father made my siblings and me take lessons from an early age," he ducked his head. "It's the only reason I took this class."

"Yeah, I just needed the credit to be a full time student," Dean responded.

"Ok everybody," Professor Tran called out again, "we have half an hour left so let's switch partners!"

"Would you mind if we didn't switch?" Castiel asked. "I-I mean just because I don't know anyone else in this class and-"

"Sure," Dean interrupted him with a grin, "Would you like to lead this time?"


End file.
